


Tea

by wolfi_sama



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, no really, old married spirk, oms, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/pseuds/wolfi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries a new blend of tea to lure Spock out of bed in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

-

 

Jim closed his eyes and smelled at the steaming cup of tea in his hands. A blend they had bought on Freia IV months ago but still hadn't gotten around to try. A real shame considering how marvelous it smelled and looked. Vividly colored teas weren't foreign to Jim — thanks to Spock's love for tea he had seen teas in every color of the rainbow — but he had always found himself particularly fond of the blue ones. And this one was definitely one of his favorites. It was tempting to take a sip to test if it tasted just as delicious as it smelled, but Jim resisted and placed the cup on Spock's side of the neatly laid table. 

Only a few meters away from the open kitchen, Spock stirred in their bed, woken by the faint scent of tea. A new one, his drowsy mind figured, one he hadn't tried yet. This one smelled sweeter than the ones he used to drink, which is why it took him a little longer to identify the most prominent ingredients. He was very firm in distinguishing between herbs but the fruitier and sweeter the tea, the more difficulties he had. 

Spock slid one hand under his pillow and curled up under the warm blanket as if it helped him concentrate. 

The longer he pondered over it, the more the individual scents began to blur. He tried to keep them apart but he couldn't stop them from merging together, creating something very unique. Something that felt more like an experience than a simple collection of memorized scents. At first he couldn't quite place this feeling since it didn't happen too often that something like the smell of tea distracted his mind in a way that made him lose control over his thoughts. 

Spock rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, trying to steer his thoughts back to the tea. And failed. 

He made a disapproving sound and exhaled deeply but stilled abruptly when he realized what was actually happening. His objective to take apart the new smell had been overrun by his mind reminding him that the smell was in fact not new to him.  
There was an old memory buried deep in his heart that had surfaced only due to this seemingly minuscule deviation from his normal morning routine. Now that Spock did no longer try to repress his thoughts, the memory started to take shape.

A meadow covered in flowers of all shapes and colors, blossoming in the warm light of the planet's sun. They were surrounded by a light-flooded forest, completely isolated from the busy life in the nearby town. Iridescent insects were flying from one flower to the other, their long glassy wings buzzing evenly as they flew by. And in the middle of this dreamlike place stood Jim, beaming with joy and happiness. He was looking around, visibly struggling to decide where to look first. 

Which part of this place to memorize first?

Which flower, which insect?

But instead of being irritated by the unorganized abundance of colorful new things to see, Jim started to smile. Almost reluctantly at first but it didn't take long until he couldn't even hold back a delighted chuckle. Spock remembered Jim's broad smile and his voice breaking ever so slightly when he turned towards him, asking him to come closer.  
It was one of the many memories Spock had of Jim's incredibly captivating smile and if Jim held it only half as dear as Spock did, he wouldn't be surprised if Jim loved this tea more than any other he'd ever tried. 

Spock rolled over and found Jim's side of the bed cold and long abandoned, and the bedroom door open. A habit Jim had picked up to avoid having to wake up Spock himself. Not because he was too lazy to do so, quite the contrary, but he didn't like rousing others from sleep if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Instead, he preferred to wait until the smell of freshly brewed tea did the deed for him and gently tickled Spock awake. 

Slowly peeling himself out of the warm blankets and Jim's radiant smile still in mind, Spock listened to his bondmate wandering around in the kitchen, humming along to the radio playing on the lowest volume setting. 

He barely ever managed to strike a right note but he didn't bother. Never had. And neither did Spock. In fact, there was something oddly charming about Jim humming along to a song he liked; his walk became a little more light-footed and there was usually at least one part of his body swaying to the rhythm. Sometimes his whole body moved to the music and at some point Spock always found himself watching him. 

No book or scientific article could grab his attention as reliably as his husband getting carried away by music. 

It was just now that Spock realized that he had been sitting in bed staring into space recalling occasions on which he had had to put down his reading because Jim's humming had distracted him too much to concentrate. In the end, the humming had rarely ever been the ultimate reason for his inability to tear his eyes away from Jim but he liked to pretend that he was immune to that charming smile that was enough to render any attempt to concentrate void.

Sighing silently, Spock finally got up and reached for his dressing gown. 

Jim looked up when he heard the soft rustle of fabric coming from the bedroom and peeked at the clock. It had taken Spock a little longer than usual to wake up. Maybe this tea wasn't one of those that caught his attention as quickly as the other ones? Little did he know.

"Morning," Jim greeted him when he entered the living space, Spock's bare feet tapping on the wooden floor. Grabbing his coffee mug from the countertop, Jim slowly walked towards him.

"Good morning, Jim," Spock answered and bathed in Jim's warm smile until he was close enough to lean in for a kiss. 

"Slept well?" 

Not that Jim didn't already know the answer but Spock nodded nonetheless. 

"I tried the blend we got on our last vacation," Jim said after a short pause in which he had marveled at Spock's slightly messy hair, "what do you think?"

"It's different," he said matter-of-factly, peering over Jim's shoulder to get a glimpse of the steaming tea cup, "Did you already taste it?"

"No, but it was tempting. And it smells really good, like a.. field of flowers. It made me think of that beautiful glade on Omicron II we've been to back on our first five-year mission. You remember it?"

Spock nodded and smiled gently before placing a kiss on Jim's forehead. Of course he did.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I hold [plaidshirtjimkirk](%E2%80%9Darchiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk%E2%80%9D) responsible for this. You encouraged me to post it so here you go. I hope it's not too disappointing..
> 
> Written for this year's OMS Challenge <3


End file.
